The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Leatherleaf Fern plant, botanically known as Rumohra adiantiformis, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Underhill.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Invention in Barberville, Fla., as a naturally-occurring mutation within a cultivated population of the Rumohra adiantiformis cultivar Mayfield, not patented.
Since September, 1994, asexual reproduction by division and by tissue culture of the new Leatherleaf Fern at Barberville, Fla., has shown that the unique features of this new Leatherleaf Fern are stable and retained through at least eight successive generations of asexual reproduction.